Darkness
by Believe-in-Teyla
Summary: A 4x 150 word drabble-chaptered story. She watched as darkness filled the room. Dramione. re-written.
1. Three Seconds

**_Author Note: This was originally a single drabble, I've deleted it and rewritten it as such. Like I said with "Bewitched" (which is set out in a similar structure) I'm sorry if the structure annoys you! _**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

She watched as darkness filled the room; the raining blackness was killing the light. She gazed calmly at the last candle as it was smothered and she sat, drowning in a lonely misery.

She was unaware that someone lingered in a corner too far behind her but as he came to her with his slow, careful strides she was awakened to his presence.

Within three seconds she could feel his eyes on her though the curtain of blackness that masked her vision. Within three seconds, she felt his closeness, though her body remained stiff and scared. Within three seconds, he whispered her name so bluntly, so carelessly, so mercilessly.

In another three seconds his hands found her face and in three seconds he grasped it. Another three seconds and she tasted his breath.

She swallowed, she froze, she gasped.

In three seconds the darkness was gone. And in three seconds so was he.


	2. One Word

Night had returned and with it came darkness. Shadows lingered blankly around her quivering form.

He'd returned some minutes before she'd collapsed, his long blonde hair glowing harshly in the gloom. He'd approached with care but had inflicted her with pain. So harsh he had been that she'd collapsed.

With one word her life was threatened, another and she was broken.

Pain surged through her every vein, her nerves alive with torture. She screamed, she gasped, she trembled but no outcry could be heard. Outside she heard a yell but from her ears she bled. She cursed herself for believing that someone had come to help at all.

The yell must have been a delusion. She convinced herself that it had all been in her head.

With one word, he stormed from the room, and with another she cried.

In one word she called out to the world and in one word her head replied.


	3. Two Cries

The darkness was back for yet another night and with it came only a candle. The flame flickered twice before it was gone, leaving the room cold, still and black.

She nursed her wounds with only a hand, her clothes wrapped to her body. She cursed aloud when she heard his voice, so cold, so cruel, so dreadful.

She braced herself against the chair, wishing for freedom, life and love.

With two cries, she reached out for a sign and with it came nothing but silence.

As his hand grasped her breast, she let out a hiss and cried once more to her savior.

It was then that she heard from a distance away two cries to make him stop. The voice was demanding, strong but full of fear.

She froze, she stared, she listened. The darkness was still and so was he.

With two cries, she called for her savior and with two cries he came.


	4. Her Savior

In the darkness she could only listen to the words and the actions of her foe. Against her savior he stood little chance and within three seconds he was gone.

With two cries of triumph he was bracing her shoulders in his hands. In three seconds the candle was lit and with it all darkness disappeared.

She took in his eyes, his face and his hair, seeing the devastation of the war throughout. She swallowed thickly and leaned against him, completely thankful of that moment.

"Granger," he muttered in a strangled tone and although it was only one word it meant the world.

She grasped his face within trembling hands and with scarred lips she kissed him.

Within that moment she gave him her life, no matter their past and their differences.

"Thank you Malfoy," she said so quietly, her voice strained with fatigue and distress.

"I love you," he muttered so quietly it was barely heard but through the silence it was like a scream.

It was then that her savior wrapped her in his arms and with her savior she was free.

* * *

**_Author Note: Yes I know I'm terribly angsty aren't I? I hope it was okay! Please review!_**


End file.
